dates?
by cjstar01
Summary: this is a valentimes story. will chris, wyatt, and Edward get dates? warning; there is cussing. like always, my Edward can think back to people. oh, and if this an't your type of soda, please pick up the right kind next time. ;P
1. Chapter 1

I walk into the school with Chris and Wyatt. my "brothers" and "sisters" went a different way.

"so Wyatt what are you going to do for valentines? I don't want to hang out at my house because everyone will be thinking about there partner and I really don't want to hear or see it." I said .

"I don't know. there is a dance at school." said Wyatt.

"ya let's go to the dance" said Chris

"ya but guys we only got 4 more days to get a date and halve of the girls got a date." I said

"how about we dare each other to a nice girl, not fugly. " said Wyatt

"ya that sounds grate" said Chris, with a smile on his face.

"you do know that you can't go right? unless your going with a junior or a senior. and I'm sure no senior girl is going to pick you up. but you have a 5% chance getting a date with a junior." said Wyatt

" if there desperate." I said

"ha ha nice one" said Wyatt, high-fiveing me.

"that was just mean" said Chris

"and funny" I said

"it's not funny" said Chris

"ya your right it's hilarious" said Wyatt

"*huff*" Chris pushed Edward who bumped into Wyatt which mad him bump against Kelsey, the head cheer leader, causing her to hit a locker and break a nail.

"what the hell is your problem Halliwell!" she some what screamed. her to friends were beside her backing her up.

"oh. sorry." said Wyatt

"no sorry! you brock my nail! I'm telling my boy friend!" she said and did a huff, flipping her hair as she turned around and went the opposite way.

"ooohhh" is what everyone in the hall way said.

"grate." said Wyatt walking away to his locker.

"hey it was not my fault, Chris here did to much force behind his push causing me to bump into you." said Edward

"well your ok. it's not like Brady can hit you" said Chris. Brady was Kelsey's boyfriend and the head of the basket ball team and foot ball team.

"ya. that's the problem, Chris. he cant hit me cause of my shield." said Wyatt grabbing his social studies book and folder.

""i'll be there bro. i'll make him loses. I got something up my sleave. anyway got's to go." said Chris walking away to go to English.

"well you got 2 hours befor he'll know." I said.

"thanks now I can dwell on it"

"your welcome. oh, and if you bet Brady the girls will be falling for you" I said be for going to my locker to get my math materials.

**continue? don't continue? tell me. this is for valentines. happy valentines**

**~cjstar01~**


	2. the plan(wyatt's pov(forgot it))

all during social studies I was thinking of ways to avoid it. but the Ideas were bad. we had 6th together, the last period of the day. that would totally lead to a fight. I could bet him up but then I'll would get in trouble. but if he fights me I'll still get in trouble. wait, if Chris could take my powers away...

"ring!"

I hurried and got out of that class. I practically ran to my locker but I was stopped by a teacher telling me to walk, or I'll get detention. I glared at her not saying a word and slowing my pace to a speed walk. when I get to my locker I'm met with Chris and Edward.

"I got a plan" I said, putting my stuff in my locker and grabbing my science stuff.

"and that plan is" said Chris getting impatient.

"you're gonna-" I was cut off.

"noo! I'm not part of it! me aren't gonna do anything!" Chris protested.

"fine. then we'll switch bodies then" I say knowing that Chris would go for the first one.

"no!" said Chris with a horrible look on his face. " fine! what am I doing?" said Chris with a glare.

"you're gonna take my powers away and use them yourself. I'll bet him up, you give my powers back right away and I'll find away to...I can't belive I'm going to say this...to get you a date with a junior."

"there is no way you can do that" said Edward.

"yes there is" said Wyatt.

"wait are we talking about? me taking his powers? or.."

"the second one" I said

"you fucking jerks!"

"I know how. I just ask a specific person to do it for me..." I say hopping Edward would get it. " a person who I knew since the beginning of this school year." I add. he still did not get it. " it's you Edward" I say.

"what? why me?"

"cause we both know that you can do." I say

"fine. but I get to choses your date than" Edward said.

"it's a done deal." I say. then we went our spate ways. science, yay. (note the sarcasm.)

* * *

><p><strong>now I shall get back to my science project that's due tomorrow.<strong>

**review please!**

**oh and suggests are welcome.**

**~cjstar01~**


	3. the plan pt2 (still wyatt's pov)

**you guys should know that I don't know what you learn in high school so I'm winging it.**

* * *

><p>in science we were talking about the human body. meh. it was ok. only thing I liked was how many bones were in the body and the week points. good pointer views for this evening. after science I had lunch. good thing me, Chris, Edward, and his "brothers" and "sisters" had the same lunch period.<p>

"herd you going to get in a fight with Brady" said Emmett when I got to the table. " good luck" he said with a smirk.

"thanks for your enthusiasm."

"your welcome"

"and I'm not weak."

"ok"

"you know what, Emmett, shut up"

he put his hands up in surrender and laughing. I took Edwards sandwich witch I new Edward would not eat and threw it at Emmett. Emmett caught it. he stuck his tong out. then threw it back. I tried my best not to put up my shield, but it's just a natural instinct.

"stupide"

"hey. no one was looking. and it come naturally."

"your lucky no one was looking, cause I was not going to be the one to tell mom and dad." said Chris. " anyway, what's the spell to take powers again?"

"here I wrote it down." I said giving him the paper out of my pocket.

"when should I say it?"

"when everyone leaves"

"ok"

"why you throw my sandwich? why couldn't you throw jaspers?" asked Edward.

"because I knew you weren't hungry."

"you do have a point" he said and pulled out his phone. we all had our phones out, text, reading, listing to music, and of course eating. soon lunch was over and everyone was gone but us.

"aren't you guys going to leave?" asked Chris.

"no. you guys doing magic is so awesome." said Emmett.

"nothing I've ever seen before." said Jasper

"and it never gets old" said Rosaline

"ok. " then Chris turned to me " you ready?"

"ya. just be careful with them. and say the spell how it is written"

"I'm not stupide, Wyatt. and your powers are safe with me" he said

I still did not trust him

"_earthly goddess twisted by loss_

_I bind your magic,_

_I bind your strength,_

_I bind your power,_

_now give it all to me forever"_

I feel my power go out of me. I lose my balance. Edward catches me.

"you ok bro?" said Chris

"ya. just never gets old. " I said

Chris put's up my shield around him.

"it works" he said with a smile.

"of course it works." I said

"let's get to class be for we're late." said Alice who was hugging on to Jasper with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>got to go. have school. can't be late or i'll be in trouble<strong>

**~cjstar01~**


	4. the fight

**Wyatt's pov**

ring"

shit! did I zone out. it's 6th period now. fuck. the day went by to fast. were is brady? if I don't know were he's at, then how am I supposes to watch my back? I walk out of Spanish class, and walk muidem slow to my locker. when I get there, I see brady leaning against my locker. how does he know that's my locker?

"sup" I say as I walk up, but kept a distance.

"oh nothing."

"can I get in my locker"

" ya sure"

as I open my locker there was a akward silence.

"um.. do you want something" I ask. of course he want's something. he wants to beat you up!

" I just heard a rumor going around the school."

"I did too. Kathy is dating Mathew."

"did you hear the one were wyatt pushed kesly? I did. why you push her?" he ask slaming my locker close. good thing I got my hands out the way.

"who said I pushed her? there is two wyatts in this school."

"well someone got it on video."

fuck never thought about that.

"um.. let's talk this out"

then he punched me. my head hit the locker. I recovered quickly. I punched him next. it was quicker then his. while he was recovering I punched him again. in the gut. a crowd started to form. they were saying "fight ! fight! fight! fight!". I kicked him, and he punched me. then I pushed him a little and he went flying back. telekinesis. soon there was a teacher there. oh shit. I ran throw the crowd. when I finally got throw there was Chris and Edward. they were both smiling and Edward had a camera.

"let's go." I said.

"couldn't agree more." said Edward.

"that was epic!" said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>this was suppose to be up yesterday, but my brother did not get of the computer. he said " you allways get on the computer everyday. pluse it's just fanfiction." and I said " at lest I'm doing something learning fil. all your doing is watching fucking minecraft videos. why do you need to watch other people play minecraft. just get the damn game."<strong>

**so ya please enjoy this late chapter**.

**~cjstar01~**


	5. who is my date? pt 1 (wyatt

"epic!" said Chris the 5th time already playing the video over and over.

"hey, mister epic guy, give me back my powers. I still feel empty inside."

"are you sure it's not just your powers" said Chris.

"like your lonely heart?" said Edward in a low voice.

"just give me MY powers back."

"mmmm. let me think." said Chris

"there is no thinking, stuiped! all you got to do is say the spell backwards!"

"no? I'm still thinking."

"thinking? really? it's more like smirking in your head." said Edward

"well I'm thinking about smirking I my head."

"that did not make any sense at all" said Edward shaking his head.

"whatever"

"hello? give me my damn powers back"

"fine" Chris said the spell backwards. " happy? you got your 'baby's back', Wyatt"

"I feel complete."

"no.l who is my date" asked Chris

* * *

><p><strong>ok I have to stop for to reasons. 1 my parent's are telling me to go to sleep. and I feel a little dizzy from, today. you know, the chocolate and love in the air. oh and I just came back from a part. teenage life. any way review.<strong>

**oh. and give me names for their dates. and there personalities for Edward Wyatt and Chris. PS Chris date is going to be a little tech like. got it?**

**happy valentines! **

**:p**

**~cjstar01~**


	6. who is my date? pt 2

_**crap. I forgot to tell you guys were they were at. there at the Cullen's house. Emes and Carlisle are not there. Carlisle is at work and emes at the store getting stuff for here garden.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Wyatt pov<strong>_

"I was thinking about Kathy. she's techy but not to much, not to girly, and she does not have a boyfriend." I say while putting up my shild

"senior?" asked chris

"of course" I put down my shild

"fine" said chris with a smile on his face.

"Edward."

_**Chris pov**_

"I have two people in mind. I just need a tiebreaker."

**_ok it's eather Nicole or Maya_**

thought Edward to me.

**_Nicole is cheery and likes Miley Cyrus. maya is cheery to and goes for a natural look. so Miley girl or natural girl?_**

_Miley girl. Nicole._

"ok so the girl is Nicole."

"there is three Nicole's in the school." said Wyatt.

"Nicole timberly"

"interesting" said Wyatt.

"now. me" said Edward

"ok so I've been thinking, and I talked with Alice, and we chose Athena" I said

"ok. I'm good with that." said Edward nodding his head

"now that we are done with that part, let's play some call of duty ghost." I said

"I'm in." said Edward

"you guys were going to play with out me?" said Emmett walking in and picking up a controller.

"maybe" said Chris picking up a controller.

* * *

><p><em><strong>there . sorry I have not been on the computer. my parents were at the house all this weekend.<strong>_

_**any way review. **_

_**~cjstar01~**_


	7. the dance chris pt1

imagine that happy by Pharrell Williams is playing in the background.

* * *

><p>I walk in the school with Kathy Young. luckily I'm tall so we were the same size when she put on heels. she wore a nice purple  pink / hot pink/ light purple dress. it was fluffy but not too much, just the perfect size. she sill wore glasses, but it matched the dress. the heels that was right in the middle of the colors of her dress. she looked beautiful.

_that's what makes you beautiful_

**_I swear-_**

_swearing is bad_

**_oh my god I fucking-_**

_ooooooo! Chris said a bad wwwwooorrrddd!_

**_what fuck? I say fuck all the time. see? fuck-a-d fuck fuck fuck_**

_no not fuck stupid_

**_then what?_**

_oh my Godzilla_

_**you know what? whatever. and get out of my head**_

me and went over to the dance floor.

"so... who is your favorite singer." she asked.

"it's embarrassing"

"and? I do a lot of embarrassing things."

"fine. my favorite singer is selenagomez" I say running Selena and Gomez together.

"what? I don't understand"

"Selena Gomez."

"omg! that is my favorite singer too"

"really?"

"ya"

"do you like to video or record almost everything you do?"

"how did you know?"

"I didn't. I do it too"

she laughed and hugged me. I returned the hug after being a little surprised.

**_a senior hugged me! I'm so happy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>ok so that was Chris's part. now who should I do next?<em>**

**_ answers! _**

**_reviews!_**

**_ I made the volleyball team._**

**_ and sorry guys. I won't be updating as much as before, because of the sport and that we as my family are always doing things._**

**_ so... ya._**

**_~cjstar01~_**


End file.
